


A Moment of Bliss That We Hold

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Series: Turing Patterns [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, Quarantine, Trans Newton Geiszler, i'm still terrible at tagging sorry yall, newmann - Freeform, the pets were ideas from peeps on tumblr, they still bicker because it's them, trans newt is implied btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: Newt and Hermann enjoy the peace within their home, with each other and their animals, as chaos reigns outside.(Alternatively, the boys enjoy domestic life while in quarantine)
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Turing Patterns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Moment of Bliss That We Hold

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't expect this to get any traction but quarantine is killing me and i can't stop thinking about these two so a little au i call quarantinewmann :) also, the title is from "beyond the gray sky" by 311

He woke up to soft meowing at the bedroom door, the sound of a hungry but polite cat wanting to be fed, and smiled at the hot breath rolling down his neck and the stubble grazing his collarbone. While he opted to sleep on his back to alleviate pressure being put solely on one hip, his husband enjoyed lying on his side and taking up a position akin to a koala in its chosen tree, limbs wrapped his middle and head tucked beneath his husband’s jaw. He was lucky he was short and soft around the edges, because otherwise Hermann would have told him off for taking up so much space and placing them both in uncomfortable positions when he decided to take up this sleeping habit. 

Hermann had a tendency to fold his arms a notch above where Newt’s arms were hugging his chest, so he had easy access to lean an arm back to run his fingers through Newt’s hair. After being in quarantine ***** for over a month and neither of them bothering to trim it, his hair had grown out quite a bit, curling at the edges and being thick enough that it was nice to play with. Of course, Hermann would never admit it to his face that he quite liked it at this length, but in his heart of hearts he did, as it suited Newt well and allowed him little moments like this where he could thread his fingers through the soft locks without Newt knowing. On the other hand, the stubble was getting out of control, becoming a borderline beard at this point. Sure, he had always wondered what Newt would look like with a full beard but he was not about to suffer any more rashes just to find out. 

Nonetheless, he appreciated the moment, mostly because of how peaceful Newt looked. Being asleep was the only time he wasn’t a ball of chaos running around, rambling so loud while going room to room that it could be heard across the entire house. The Boston suburbs they had taken residency in was a very quiet neighborhood so it wasn’t unusual for them to receive complaints about their bickering or Newt screaming being too loud. Newt had a lot of energy for someone so small but that was one reason Hermann loved him so much. He was very passionate and factual, though his execution wasn’t so punctual and was more so tumultuous. Alas, he was the one he had chosen to put up with and wouldn’t have had it any other way. Much to his dismay, the thoughts of reflection were heeded by another faint string of mews from behind the door that prompted him to sigh and roll his eyes.

“ _ New _ t…” He gingerly enunciated, struggling to keep the corner of his mouth from tugging into another smile.

“Hermy…” Newt muttered into his neck before kissing it.

“Alan is begging for his breakfast.” 

“Well, he can wait five more minutes…” Newt grumbled and pulled Hermann closer to him, snuggling into his neck again.

“If you let me go, I can get you your coffee while I’m up.” Hermann reasoned with him.

“Ugh, fine!” Newt untangled his limbs and rolled all the way onto his other side, nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

“Also, would you be a dear,” Hermann requested as he climbed over him and grabbed his cane from where it leaned on the headboard, “And shave off that ratty beard of yours while you’re here?”

“You’re so mean!” Newt groaned, refusing to look at him. 

“No, I just keep you on a leash.” Hermann quipped and pecked his cheek before making his way to the door. 

“Perhaps you could put pants on while you’re at it,” He scoffed, adding more injury to insult, as he tied the belt of his dressing gown about his waist, “I would like to avoid getting another strongly-worded letter from Cathy across the street about seeing you in your boxers.”

“ _ Arschloch _ !” Newt called after him, only to hear a German-accented, “ _ Bastard _ ,” in reply. 

He held his face in his hands for a few minutes, allowing himself to wake up while listening to the distant sounds of Hermann feeding their [alienistic] cat and starting the coffee machine. Although he wasn’t pleased to have been woken up, he still grinned to himself and let the warm feeling of realizing how domestic their life had become soak in. This time two years ago, they were fretting for their lives and all of humanity, trying to keep everyone alive while not collapsing their own relationship. A year later, they were signing marriage papers, surprisingly not going all out, and looking for houses. Now, the world was peaceful, well, mostly, and they could afford the luxury of staying home in each other’s company, pandemic outside or not. They felt safest together, as a package deal, and he wouldn’t have traded it for the world. 

Fixing his composure, he got up out of bed and sauntered to their adjoined bathroom to follow the instructions he had been given. Self care is hard when you’re on your own but at least he had Hermann to nag at him long enough to actually get anything done. Everything was fairly blurred from the absence of his glasses on his face but he could still make out the outlines of his hair and jawline. His jaw was a lot stronger than it used to be and was finally filling out with hair, which had been a dream of his for a long time. Unfortunately, Hermann told him it had to go, which was disappointing but he’d rather have a happy husband than one irritated by beard burn. He popped his shirt off to avoid getting hair and shaving cream on it, momentarily glancing at his chest and the scars it bore, before scavenging to find his straight razor. It was in the medicine cabinet among their multitude of medications, tucked neatly into its carrying pouch thanks to Hermann.

Once he had shaved and rinsed his face, he ruffled his greasy hair, noting its current fluffiness, and decided it would be advantageous for all if he showered and put on clean clothes. He scanned their various bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap, chuckling at how different even those were. Hermann’s coconut oil shampoo and conditioner were neatly stacked on his shelf of the shower rack beside his lavender body wash and in shower lotion, while Newt’s Old Spice two-in-one sat opened and covered in shampoo next to a matching body wash (whose scent was called “Dragonblast”). While scrubbing down with a rag, he noticed how chipped his black nail polish had become and hoped Hermann would fix it for him later, having the more steady and precise strokes out of the two of them. He let himself steep under the hot water after rinsing all the soap and shampoo off, longing for it to wash all of the chaos of the outside world away. He turned the water off with a deep exhale and grabbed his towel to start drying off, wrapping it around his waist when he was done and glancing at the art gallery on his skin as he passed the mirror. 

Newt dug through the drawer of their wardrobe that they had designated as his t-shirt drawer (since Hermann refused to let him waste the closet space on them) and pulled out his old-school 311 t-shirt that was shoved in the back, needing the comfort of better days than the ones he was drifting through right now. Right below his t-shirt drawer was his sweatpants drawer, the one that Hermann always batted his eyes at, and pulled out a pair with Godzilla printed towards the bottom of the legs. They were a size too big but they were comfortable and he could never turn down such a gracious gift, dealing with the sag at the bottom as he tied the string and tugged on his shirt. Even with the bedroom windows closed, he could feel the chill of the air outside so he scoured for his MIT hoodie that was somewhere in their stack of hanging coats, pulling it on after finding it and making a mess of jackets on the floor. It was a little snug but he tried to look on the bright side and guessed Hermann was just feeding him too well.

With glasses acquired and damp hair combed back by his fingers, he realized it was feeding time for his precious reptiles. The house had come with a room delegated to be an office or nursery for most, but after much deliberate convincing, it became the lizard room and was dubbed so with a little sign Tendo has painted and sent to them. It wasn’t much, but the red tegu and Jackson’s chameleon that called it home were grateful for their spacious cages and all of the attention they received, so he was fine with only dreaming about crested geckos and bearded dragons. Ceramander, affectionately called Cera, the tegu popped one of his eyes open at the sound of the door opening, glad to see Newt coming and praying he’d get let out to go bother Alan Purring. Yama, short for Yamarashi, took a moment to stir but eventually turned and looked at Newt with one of his eyes. It had been about three days since Cera last ate, and Yama needed to be fed daily anyway, so Newt dug out the dried insects that they both loved so much and gave them each a decent amount for their weights. After eating, both reptiles seemed eager to roam, so Newt scooped Cera out of his enclosure, watching him high tail to the kitchen, and let Yama grasp his hand, settling in his sweatshirt hood ****** .

Before meeting up with Hermann again, he stepped back through their bedroom into the bathroom to wash his hands so he wouldn’t get berated for not doing so when he went to go love on his husband. Hermann was cutting up strawberries to add to a breakfast fruit salad and began a snicker he tried to hide when he looked over at Newt approaching him.

“Newton, what have you done to your joggers?” He coughed out when he finally managed to form words.

“What? I rolled them.” Newt defended, having cuffed the long pant legs when he bent over to grab the reptile food. 

“You look ridiculous, dear.” Hermann smirked at him, prompting him to roll his eyes.

“Whatever, man,” Newt huffed, stepping over to pet their Cornish rex, “A more important question is why Alan’s on the counter.”

“He’s helping.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Now, will you go feed Lillian and her posse? They have been staring at me for ten minutes now but my hands are covered in fruit juices.” Hermann courtly asked.

“As you wish.” Newt quipped and grabbed the cat food container from the pantry.

Lillian was a sand colored tabby who was considered queen of the neighborhood strays and only had a name because of Hermann’s penchant for it. A few of the other strays were waiting patiently behind her from where she was sitting outside the living room window near the food bowls that the husbands had allocated for them. Newt plopped down on the windowsill and pushed open the window enough to put a generous amount of food in each of the bowls, followed by a chorus of chirps and loud chewing. All he could do was snort at how amusing they all were and close the window so he could put the food away. 

Hermann was cutting up the last strawberry he planned to add to the salad when Newt came up behind him, bear hugging him and sticking his head on his shoulder. 

“Oh my, look at that handsome man.” Hermann purred, grabbing a whole strawberry from the container and letting Newt take a bite. 

“If you think he’s handsome, you should see his husband.” Newt replied once he got through chewing his bite of fruit.

“As usual, your opinions are just as subjective as your line of work, Dr. Geiszler.” 

“Actually, Dr. Gottlieb, his husband’s hotness can be mathematically proven. And so can how happy he is right now.” 

Setting down his knife and turning to lean on the oven, Hermann took one good look into Newt’s eyes and saw the love overflowing in them. And he was very delighted to confess that he felt the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> *i changed the canon timeline a little. blow me
> 
> **i did some research on tegu & chameleon care, ofc, but i cannot condone newt’s actions bc idk enough; mainly they’re there for plot


End file.
